


The last appointment

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [39]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Massage, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Brienne is a masseuse who has a rule-no friends as clients, particularly Jaime. Her job sails along fine, and she’s fine with pining for him from afar until one night he walks in as her last appointment.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 25
Kudos: 94





	The last appointment

“Brienne?”

Yeah. 

_Oh fuck,_ was her reaction, too, when Brienne held the door open for her last client.

“Um—” Jaime didn’t toe the threshold. Eyes darting here and there, he appeared to be as shocked by this as her. “I didn’t know my appointment was with you.” 

“Not did I,” Brienne reflected, trying to collect her thoughts. “You’re usually scheduled with Addam, isn’t it?” With her and Jaime, it was an unspoken code. She wouldn’t take him on as a client and he would never tread anywhere near her massage room. “But he’s had to take the day off—”

“Why the fuck did Bronn decide to go ahead and confirm my appointment?” he grumbled, “Without even bothering to tell me my usual masseur isn’t available. I should’ve smelled a rat when he offered to gift me this session for my birthday.” He hovered by the entrance, still hesitant to enter. “Listen, Brienne, I can cancel if this is going to make you uncomfortable—”

“I can handle it,” she said, with zero confidence and one hundred percent trepidation. “But only if you’re up to it.”

He looked straight ahead, glassy-eyed and lost in thought, then nodded. “Let’s go ahead then.”

She slid past him. “The towels are where they usually are. Call me when you’re changed and ready."

“Will do.”

She went out to the counter and sank into her chair. Last appointments were always taxing, with or without the client being the friend she had the hots for, but this was beyond her shift, and with the receptionist and her fellow masseurs having left for the day, she was the only one around except for the housekeeping girl who had to clean up before they wound up for the day and the security guard outside. She had been initially reluctant to schedule this slot when the receptionist told her that the man on the phone made a special request—for her to charge overtime, but stretch beyond her usual 8 p.m schedule, his excuse being this client in question could get off work only after that. If only she’d known then that it was Bronn, that this was their friends’ trick to throw them together, to get them both alone in a room. Would they ever give up? This—sabotaging a massage appointment was going too far. They could cancel it, of course, and pretend this awkward meeting never happened, but if she didn’t keep aside her desires and personal biases away from work, she’d never make it anywhere.

She straightened, chin up and determined to get this right and out of her system. She wasn’t asked to scale Everest. All she had to do was give him a massage. It wasn't rocket science. It didn’t mean the end of the world. But she had to brace herself to face his nakedness—the chest behind the tight tees and shirts that clung on to him in a perfect fit, the muscles beneath the jeans that caressed those outrageously shapely thighs, the abs, the man he was—

“I’m done.”

“Coming,” Brienne replied, her legs too unsteady to take her weight when she got up, her shirt sticking to her breasts with sweat that had nothing to do with the weather.

As she entered the room, Brienne couldn’t help ogling her friend, her jaw dropping when she took in the fit arms and chest hair and everything else she’d only imagined so far. When he turned to get on the bed, she drew in a breath at the sight of his perfect ass, rubbing her legs together, hoping this wouldn’t turn out to be a nightmare. 

“On your tummy,” she instructed, taking a deep breath as she walked over to him and poured a generous amount of oil in her hand.

She began rubbing the oil down his back, the tense tightness of muscles under her touch arousing her as she pressed down on them. Up and down, slow and gentle, rhythmic—her aim was to ease him out, to relax him, but legs shivering, fingers trembling, the tension began to seep into her, clouding her mind, hindering her, diverting her purpose. As she worked her way down, kneading his thighs and circling his calves, desire began to merge with duty, the delicate line demarcating them, vanishing to a blur. 

_I can’t let myself fall to pieces_ , she kept telling herself, but Jaime’s heavy breaths, the way he shifted his hips, grinding and squirming against the table, was beginning to get into her. Even inadvertently, the man knew how to push her buttons. And Tyrion and Bronn had been smart enough to catch her pulse and repeatedly try and act on it.

“You should’ve fastened that towel on properly,” she complained, when it slid down to reveal the upper curve of his butt-cheeks, the knot too loose.

“Does it bother you?” Jaime teased. “I’m sure you’ve seen naked men before. Why is—” 

“Turn over!” Brienne barked, determined not to let his deep lilting tone travel down to her cunt. But as soon as he flipped around, the towel was off and he was sprawled in front of her, buck naked and sexy as hell.

She turned to stone, fingers loosening around the oil bottle she was holding. 

“Sorry.” He shuffled to sit up, cross legged, as if that could erase the image of the most magnificent cock she’d set eyes on from her mind. “It was an accident. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

“I—I’m not,” she squeaked, eyes glued to everything he was trying to hide. “Why—why don’t you get back onto that table so we can go on and—um—finish—”

He unwrapped his legs, and his hand came over hers, steadying her grip on the bottle. “Why don’t you put that aside?” he croaked, eyes gleaming with arousal, cock, alive and twitching, jutting into her lap. “And why don’t we just—” his other arm came around her waist, soft fingertips gently caressing her “—stop pretending there’s nothing between us.”

Her mouth dropped open—surprise and disbelief and elation and anticipation—so much was rushing through her head. So much. 

“I want to – ” he paused to breath, and she could smell the arousal in his sweat, his scent “kiss every freckle on your body, one after the other—” he gripped her hand tighter “—and I want to—” his eyes dropped to her chest “—pinch and squeeze those tits until you wriggle and squirm, to see them come to life, aroused at my touch.”

“Jaime—” Parched throat be damned, her words wouldn’t come out. His mere intent was enough to get her nipples erect, and pushing out and tenting her thin top. Her pussy was wet and she could feel every freckle in her body jump in arousal, waiting for his fingers, his lips, his tongue. She wanted him to peel her clothes off and feed on those nipples right now. 

“I want to feel your skin blushing to my touch, Brienne.”

She returned his blazing look, telling him, silently, yet, firmly, that she wanted it all, that she wanted him to stop talking and get on with it.

One step in and she was in his arms. Their kiss was warm, deep, lips lashing against each other. Lust and longing. She was screaming in her head. And she could hear him screaming too. Hotter than fire, he was turning out to be, coaxing and demanding, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as he reached up to grab handfuls of her breasts. It felt good, at last, to feel him, his heart thundering away beneath her fingers, his chest-hair damp and coiled from oil and sweat. It felt amazing when he prodded her tits. It felt fucking wonderful when his cock pushed between her thighs. 

That kisses could bring about an orgasm was unheard of, but if he kept going like this, she was going to come undone, here and now.

He broke the kiss before she could shatter to pieces, and began quickly taking her clothes off. Her apron first. Pants and shirt, bra and panties, they found themselves on the floor beside the towel within the blink of an eye.

“Your massage,” she started, suddenly remembering what they were here for.

With a suggestive smile, he let go of her and lay back on the table, legs spread wide, his grand erection popping out invitingly. “We might as well finish it first. After all, I’ve paid for the service, wench.”

Heart pounding and cunt throbbing, Brienne leaned over, positioning herself such that his head was wedged in-between her legs. She began again, her hands pushing down hard on those mouth-watering abs. 

He moaned, and she bit her lip. He breathed hard, the fire in him, spreading up her thighs and even further. He reached over his head to grip her waist, and unable to bear the brunt of it, she dragged her nails down his side.

“Use your body,” he huskily suggested.

And Brienne obliged. 

She got onto him, her face between his legs, her legs spread wide on either side of him. His breathing and her deep sighs echoed around the silent room. Their joint whimpers when she rubbed her tits against his balls, like her libido, was heavily amplified with every passing second. She moved, slick and smooth over him, his length sliding in and sliding away, in and out of her cleavage like a train passing through a tunnel. This was dirty. This was only something she’d read in kinky novels. But hells, she was enjoying it. The dizziness, the tension clamping her rapidly soaking cunt when he cupped her ass and pushed her forward, the way his thighs shuddered, squeezing her fingers when she pressed her lips to the tip of his cock.

“You’ve never done this before to any of your clients, I presume,” Jaime asked, and she could hear the teasing smile in his voice.

She shook her head, nuzzling between his legs, peppering his balls with wet kisses.

“Not even Renly?”

She smiled at the tinge of jealousy hidden in the tone. “There are no men like you, Jaime.” Grabbing his cock, she began stroking it with her hands. “Only you. You’re special.”

She flicked her tongue along his erection, then began exploring him with soft delicate swirls, the salty musky scent of his arousal getting to her head. When she upped the tempo, sucking and licking, she could feel Jaime’s tongue fumbling with her folds, seeking entrance, eager to make a tasty snack of her. He played furtively at her entrance, touching her and withdrawing, his breath burning her groin.

“You’re special too, wench,” he growled, his voice so intoxicating that she could faint. “You’re the only one.”

He brought her to the edge, he forced her to wait there, to be patient, to enjoy this relentless torture. And she returned the favour, gobbling him up, then releasing him with a pop, then taking him again, letting him fuck her mouth as his mouth fucked her cunt.

He whispered dirty words of need and want, of what he’d like to do to her. He told her how sexy she was, how he’d been an idiot, masking his feelings under friendship. 

He squeezed her ass and she massaged his balls. He caressed her thighs and she stroked his calves. They continued to pleasure each other, plunging, devouring. With every thrust of his tongue, she took him in deeper. With every lavish kiss he pressed, she went a step closer, taking him, too, with her. Every time his teeth nudged her clit, her hips gave a shudder, gliding up and down his slick body, her nipples denting his skin when she pushed into him to suck him in deeper.

A final stroke, a flick of his skillful tongue, deep and penetrating, was all it took. She could feel her orgasm arrive before it hit her, taking control, taking over her body, her senses, haywire, at his mercy.

“You’re almost there,” he whispered, the vibrations from his voice shooting straight up her cunt.

She wanted to cry, to scream out his name, but the fullness of her girth smothering every noise that left her throat, she shuddered away to her end, muffled moans, the only vocal outlet to her pent-up desire.

“I’m close too,” he grunted, jerking into her, thrusting upwards as his cock swelled in her mouth.

She let go of him and they sat up. “I need you inside me, Jaime.” Closing her eyes, she wrapped her sweaty arms around his neck. Their lips met and they kissed away with abandon. Bodies grinding, blood rushing like mad in their veins—these were sensations she’d always assumed were exaggerated in romance novels. But no—every word of it was true. She was feeling it, Jaime, her hero, his arms coiled around her hips, his fingers stretching, reaching out.

“I need you,” she said again, when their kissing ceased.

“Not here,” he rasped, the strain of his arousal getting to his voice, “not unless you happen to be carrying a condom with you.”

“Then we need to get back home as quickly as we can,” she said, and taking his strapping shaft in her hands, she planted a kiss on the tip.

“Oh, Brienne,” he whispered feverishly, squeezing her breast. 

She nudged the head with the tip of her tongue, and then at the underside. Jaime arched into her, pressing and caressing her breasts, words incomprehensible, escaping his lips, her name, the only thing she could decipher. When she took the full length of him into her mouth, and began to suck again, he growled like a lion. It didn’t take much time to give him what he was craving, and with a desperate howl of her name, he pulled out of her and spilled himself on the table, squirting over the oil-stained sheets. 

He lay back, exhausted, and when he had calmed down, she crawled up his body and straddled him. “Home, then,” she declared, wanting to get back and get down again. “Dinner first or fucking?”

“Wasn’t that one hell of a meal we just enjoyed?” Licking his lips, Jaime yanked her down for a kiss. “Do we still need dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Something new that I tried to attempt. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
